A consumer can purchase a digital video disc (DVD) of a favorite video that the consumer may watch at home on a DVD player for a personal computer (PC). The consumer can also pay to download a favorite song or audio file to a digital music player via the PC, and may listen to the downloaded audio on the digital music player. Additionally, the consumer can use a mobile phone or other portable electronic device to download videos to watch on the mobile phone and can use the mobile phone to download music to listen to on the mobile phone.